


𝐒𝐓𝐑𝐈𝐏𝐏𝐄𝐑  𝘳.𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘢

by xobabyk



Category: Haikyuu!!, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xobabyk/pseuds/xobabyk
Summary: You worked as a stripper, and Suna enjoyed going to strip clubs during his free time... until one day, you end up meeting him at the strip club you worked at.┌────────── ・   ・   ・ ; ♡⋆.ೃ࿔*│ 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘰̄ 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘢 𝘹 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳!│ 𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒; 𝘴𝘮𝘶𝘵, 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘧𝘧, 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘵!│𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 20𝘵𝘩 - 𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨│@𝚡𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢𝚔𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐋𝐈𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑!i do not own haikyuu, nor the characters!i only own the plot, and oc!
Relationships: Suna - Relationship, Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 317





	1. 𝐏𝐑𝐈𝐕𝐀𝐓𝐄 𝐃𝐀𝐍𝐂𝐄

**CHAPTER ONE**

❛ _private dance_ ❜

You walked to the back, counting your money that you just made from dancing on the stage. You made less than what you usually did, which made you frustrated. You took the money out from your top, adding it tot he count. Still less. You sighed in frustration, shaking your head.

You walked into the dressing rooms, your co-workers already ready and waiting for their turns to go out. "(Y/n)!" Your co-worker Yuna smiled at you. "How did it go out there?"

"Eh, alright," you shrugged, sitting down next to her. You took your heels off, giving your feet a break. "But I've been making less lately."

"Ah, I see. It's okay, it's not you, it's just we haven't had as much people come in as we usually do." She said.

"I guess so," you shrugged. "My legs are killing me."

"Well, I see the way you dance on the poles," Yuna laughed. "I'm sure they hurt. But you know how to work on the pole, there's some moves you do that I can't even do."

"Hey," your manager came into the dressing room. "Here's a full list of private dance requests. Start taking them, they're waiting." She said to all of you guys, setting it down on the table that was in the middle of the room.

Everyone began to look at the list, getting ready to go out. "I think I'll take a dance request this time." You stood up.

"Really? I'm surprised." Yuna followed behind you.

You looked down the list, seeing names already checked off. You stopped at the last name that was checked off, looking at the one below it. ' _Rintarou Suna, room 8_.' You sighed to yourself, checking it off and signing your name next to it.

"You actually checked it off!" Yuna laughed as you walked away from the table.

You shook your head, putting your heels back on. "I need the money," you looked at yourself in the mirror before walking out. "I'll see you in about an hour or an hour and a half!" You said to her.

You walked down the hallway, out to the front. You walked against the wall, heading towards the private rooms. You walked past people, your other co-workers dancing on poles, giving lap dances to random men, men throwing money all over the place, you saw people drinking, laughing and talking with each other.

You opened the door that leads down to the private rooms, heading down the hallway. You listened to the faint music, walking past the rooms looking at their numbers. Two... three... four... you sighed, walking further down. seven... eight. You took a deep breath, before pushing the hanging bead curtains aside, walking in. Music was already playing in the room.

Suna, was sitting down in the chair, leaning back. He turned his head, looking over to you. His eyes traveled up and down your body, a small smirk came on his face. "Guess tonight is my lucky night."

You walked towards him, "I'm sorry?" You asked, confused.

"I saw the way you were dancing out there. I've been paying attention to you all night," he leaned back in his chair, looking up at you as you stood in front of him. "I'm happy I got you for a private dance."

All you did was let out a small laugh. You were happy that the one time you chose to do a private dance, he wasn't ugly. Surprisingly, he was handsome to you. Due to that, you didn't mind giving a private dance for once.

"Yeah, you are lucky," you nodded. "I don't usually give private dances."

"Why not? The way you dance is amazing."

"Why don't we just get this over with, hm?" You lightly smiled at him.

Suna nodded, resting his back against the back of his chair. You stared into his eyes, walking closer to him. You crouched down in front of him, resting your hands on his knees. You traveled your hands up his legs, you slowly stood up, as your hands began to travel up his chest. You fully stood up, resting your hands on his shoulders, you got on top of his and straddled him. Though, you didn't completely sit down on top of him. You did little dance movements, moving your body along with the song.

You saw Suna's eyes traveled down your cleavage, down to your stomach, then down to your legs. He looked like he wanted to touch your body, but he still kept them down to his side. You stood up straight, getting off of him. You turned yourself around, now your back was facing him. This time, you sat down on his lap. You began to move yourself against him, feeling him shift around in his chair. Suna's eyes looked at your bare back, moving them down to your ass.

"Am I allowed to touch you?" Suna asked, his eyes still focused on your body. "I don't know if I can touch you or not—"

"Obviously," You replied, with a half laugh. "I'm already giving you a lap dance."

Suna put his hands on the side of your hips, as you continued to dance on him. "Can you face me again?" He asked you.

You got off of him, facing him again. You sat down on his lap, straddling him. Your hands resting on his shoulders again. Suna's hands traveled down from your waist, down to your thighs.

"Am I not doing good enough?" You asked him, in a jokingly way.

"No, no," he shook his head. "I'm already liking it. I only have thirty minutes with you."

"Then we should have a couple minutes left."

—

The time was up, and you and Suna had to end the private dance session. You were about to stand up, until Suna held you down by your thighs. "Hold on," he said. "What's your name?"

"Why?"

"I'm sure you know mine," he said. "I just want to know, so I can request you for the next time I come here."

"(Y/n) (L/n)."

Suna smirked at you and nodded. "Thank you for the dance," he said, as you got off of him. "I like the way you dance."

"Thank you," you said with a chuckle. "So does this mean I'll be seeing you soon again?"

"Of course."

You pushed the bead curtain aside, walking out the room. You walked down the hallway, with a small smile on your face. For once, you enjoyed giving someone a private dance. This was the first time you met Suna, only spending thirty minutes with him, but yet you were hoping that he'd come back to get another dance from you.


	2. 𝐁𝐀𝐂𝐊 𝐀𝐆𝐀𝐈𝐍

**CHAPTER TWO**

❛ _back again_ **❜**

<

**[** SUNDAY **]**

You were at home, organizing and getting your bag ready before your shift tonight. You opened your bag, taking out the stack of money you made from last Friday. The stack wasn't big, but it was still a lot. You walked over to your drawer, putting it next to your other stacks of money. Of course, that was the only thing you loved about being a stripper.. the money. Eventually, you were able to afford your own apartment... though, it wasn't anything special. You were just lucky enough you were able to afford your own place. 

Your parents still didn't know that you were a stripper, you told them that you had a job that you couldn't really talk about. Surprisingly, they believed you because you were ' _making a good amount of money_ ', so they just let it be. If they did know, your mom would've kicked your ass.

Your phone began to ring, Yuna was calling. "Hello?" You held the phone up by your ear. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," she yawned. "Sorry, I just didn't talk to you since last Friday night... or Saturday morning," She laughed. "I didn't get to say bye when I left. You were out dancing when I clocked out."

"What time did you leave?" You walked out from your closet, sitting down on your bed.

"Around two or three?" She said. "Somewhere between there. Oh! I didn't get to ask you, how did that one private dance go?! I'm so eager to know since you don't ever do them."

"It was good actually, I actually enjoyed it," you gently laughed. "His name was Suna."

"You sound so happy about it," you can tell she had a grin or smirk on her face. "All you gave him was a dance? Are you sure you didn't do anything—"

"No!" You immediately cut her off. "I didn't do anything but give him a dance. That's _it_!"

"Yeah, just making sure," she laughed. "I'm surprised you even enjoyed it... you never do."

"Yeah, well I did. He was cute," you softly laughed. "Apparently, he had his eyes on me the whole night he was there... he was happy that he got me for a private dance. He even said that he was going to request a dance from me the next time he comes to the club."

"Oooo, seems like you have an admirer," she teased you. "But, also, be careful... because what if he's like, a _pervert."_

You nodded, "I know, I know," you said. "But, I mean, he didn't seem like it..."

"You never know!" She said. "Do you think he'll come to see you again sometime?"

You shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not too sure. He said he would, but we will never know... do you work tonight? Because I start at twelve tonight."

"Yes! I do!" Yuna said. "Speaking of that, I need to get rest... you should get some too. I'll see you later! Bye!"

"Alright," you laughed. "Bye."

—

"They want me to go out on stage," you said to Yuna. " _Shit_! I need to hurry!" You began to rush while getting yourself together in the dressing room.

You quickly put on your heels, and rushed out of the rooms. You fast walked down the hallway, out to the clubbing area. As you pushed the door open, immediately colorful lights and loud music filled the whole area. You then slowly walked, walking past everyone. Some men gave you smiles and you gave one back. 

"Hey, girl," your co-worker stopped in front of you. "That pole over there, that's the one I was on. That's the one you're taking over." She said in your ear.

"Okay, got it." You smiled at her, and walked off.

You walked to the one empty stage, which you knew was yours. You stepped up, grabbing onto the pole. You began to dance on the pole, doing what you normally do. While you did that, money was thrown on your area, some men even made you stop dancing, and grab the money from them.

You twirled on the pole, dancing along to the loud music. You stopped for a bit, scanning around the whole area. You seductively waved, smiled, and walked on the stage as men walked past you. All around you was men and woman drinking, talking, some people smoking... you hated the smell, but you eventually got used to it.

Just then, you felt a light tap on your ankle. You turned around, looking down from the stage. There he stood, Suna. Immediately, you became shocked, he actually came back again. You bent down, trying to get an even level with Suna. Suna reached his hand out to you, handing you money, you smiled and took it from him. He then motioned for you to come closer.

"I told you I'd come back," he said in your ear over the loud music. "I saw you on stage, so I walked over here."

"I'm surprised you actually came back again," you smiled at him, slowly getting off of the stage. Suna scooted back, and held your hand as you jumped off the end. "I wasn't so sure."

Suna pulled you closer, to where you can hear him clearly. "I told you was, didn't I?" He said. "I just requested you for a private dance."

You lifted your head away from him, seeing he had a smirk on his face. You softly laughed. "Then they'll be calling me back soon."

"I guess I'll see you soon then," he said, and stepped away from you. "Go ahead, continue to do your thing." He smiled at you, before walking off to his group of friends that were staring at him.

You gently smiled while shaking your head. You turned around, getting back on the stage.


	3. 𝐅𝐀𝐕𝐎𝐑𝐈𝐓𝐄

**CHAPTER THREE**

❛ _favorite_ ❜

"He's here tonight," you said to Yuna, as you fixed yourself up. "I saw him when I was out there. He requested a private dance again."

"He did?!" Yuna quickly looked over to you. "Are you going there now?!"

"Yes," you nodded, putting your heels back on. "Kinda nervous actually." you softly laughed.

"I'm still shocked at the fact that you're doing private dances!" She laughed. "But you're only giving them to a specific person anyways. I'll still be here when you come back."

"Yeah, you better be," you laughed with her. "I'll see you after."

You walked out the dressing room, down the hall. You took the same path that you took the last time when heading to the private rooms. This time, Suna was in room two, one of the nearest rooms from the door entrance. For some reason, you felt nervous to see him again. You pushed the door open, and on your left was room two. You pushed the hanging beads aside, walking in. Suna was already looking at you, as he sat down on the chair.

"Finally," he grinned at you. "I've been waiting."

"Sorry," you softly laughed. "I had to do some stuff after I got off the stage."

"It's alright, I'm not complaining," he leaned back in the chair. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come here."

You walked closer to him, staring at him. Suna's eyes were low, glossy, and a bit red. You stopped in front of him, bending down a bit to reach his eye level. "You're high, aren't you?"

"Oh? You can tell?" Suna said while half laughing. "But yeah, I am. I'm faded right now."

"It's so obvious." you said.

Suna let out a short chuckle. "Come on, dance for me. We only got thirty minutes, starting now."

A smile came on your face as soon as he said that. You began to move your body along with the music. You straddled him, but not sitting down on him completely. You moved your body side to side and Suna then started to become touchy with you. Suna's hands rested on your waist, and he slid them down to the side of your thighs. Suna shuffled in his seat, spreading his legs further apart. You slowly sat down on him, now fully straddling him.

"You look so sexy," Suna said, as you both kept eye contact. "Keep dancing," You did as he told, dancing on top of him. Your hands traveled up from his chest, stopping right under his jawline. "Turn around."

Again, you listened to him. You got off of him, turning around. You sat down on him, and continued to dance. Suna's eyes were focused on your body the whole time. His eyes were focused on your ass. Suna slowly started to become turned on just by watching you move your body. You liked the way Suna was touchy with your body. You couldn't even believe that you were enjoying giving him a private dance.

"Why don't you ever do private dances, I remember you telling me you barely do them," Suna suddenly spoke. "You dance so good."

"I usually don't like to dance privately with people," you said. "I always turn them down, and I only do them if I need extra money."

"So the reason why you gave me a dance the last time was because you wanted more money?"

You stopped dancing, and turned around. You straddled him again, completely sitting down on him. "Yes," you said. "Somehow, you were the next one on the list, so I just took it."

"So I really did get lucky then, huh?" Suna smirked at you.

"Yes, you did," you said, and rested your hands under his jawline. You made him look up at you. "I got lucky as well too."

A smirk slowly appeared on Suna's face. " _Oh_?" He let out a tiny laugh. "I wish the private dance timings were longer."

—

Suna walked out from the room, just a couple minutes after you left. He walked out to the clubbing area, looking around to see if you were out. He noticed that you weren't, and assumed that you were in back somewhere. Suna walked up to the group, sitting down next to Kita.

"How was it?" Atsumu asked Suna.

Suna gave Atsumu a nod. "It was good."

"Did you request for the one stripper you were talking to earlier?" Kita asked, nudging Suna.

"Yeah, I did."

Suna felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked back. Suna saw another stripper that was walking around his seat. Her hand moved along his chest, as she walked around him. She was about to sit down on his lap, until he stopped her.

"No thank you," he said with his hands out. "I'm good." She nodded at him moving onto Kita.

Atsumu laughed. "You're no fun! That's the reason why we come here!" Suna let out a chuckle, leaning back in his chair. He listened to the loud music, scanning the whole place around him. "Oh, I see, you're only here for that one stripper!" He teased Suna.

It was true, Suna only came along this time was because he knew he had a chance of seeing you again. As soon as he saw you on the stage earlier, he went to request a dance from you.

"Oh look, that's her, isn't it?" Osamu nodded his head towards a direction, making everyone turn their heads.

You were walking out from the back, heading towards the front of the club. Suna's eyes followed you as you walked past everyone, showing off flirtatious actions and movements. He watched you as you talked to men that you walked past.

Suna smiled a bit, and nodded. "Yeah, that's her."

"Is she your favorite or something?"

Suna shrugged. "I just met her."

You and Suna only spent an hour together in total within the two days you guys seen each other, but already you two found each other interesting. Even you didn't mind him, and usually you mind everything. As you walked, you looked around you, and your eyes found Suna. He was on his phone, but everyone around him was already looking at you. You shrugged it off and continued to walk through the club.


	4. 𝐓𝐔𝐑𝐍𝐄𝐃 𝐎𝐍!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

❛ _turned on!_ ❜

For the past few days, you haven't seen Suna. He hasn't showed up since the last time he was here. Everyday from that night, you would look around, or hope to see him. You hoped that they would call you back to the private dance rooms. But since Monday, nothing has happened. You had a feeling that he was going to show up soon, but you didn't want to put your hopes up.

"What's the matter?" The man you were talking to, snapped you out of your thoughts. "You've been look around like you're looking for something."

You leaned off of the bar counter, laughing it off. "Oh no," you shook your head. "Just looking around."

The man nodded, reaching into his pocket. "You're very pretty," he looked up at you again. "Here," He stuck his hand out, holding out money. Without hesitation, you took it from him. "Thank you for having a conversation with me." He said, before walking off.

"Wow," the bartender, Matt, leaned over the counter. "You get tips even if you just talk with them?" He teased you.

"Yeah, sometimes." you laughed over the music.

"Well, I have been watching you the whole time, you did look distracted. You looking for someone?" Matt asked.

"No, no," you said. "I'm gonna head off. I'll talk to you later." You said to Matt, giving him a smile before walking off.

You walked past everyone, looking around. Like always, the people you walked by, you have them flirtatious smiled and waved. You looked over to where Yuna was, seeing her giving a lap dance to someone. You chuckled to yourself. You turned away, and ended up bumping into someone.

"I'm so sorry," you stuck your hands out, holding on to their arms. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's all good," the man said. He had grey hair, with black tips. "No need to be sorry," He patted your lower back. "Excuse me." He said, and pushed past you. You paused for a bit... he looked familiar to you.

"(Y/n)!" You heard behind you, making you turn around. You saw your manager, making you suck your teeth. "Come here!"

You walked over to her, and she grabbed your hand pulling you to the back. You followed her, as she pushed past everyone. Right as you entered the back through the doors, you spoke. "What's wrong?" You asked her.

"You aren't going up on the stage anymore, I'll have someone else fill in that spot for you," she said. "Someone requested you for a private dance."

You instantly felt excited. "What's the name?"

"Uh..." she looked down at the papers in her hands. "Rintarou. That's his first name."

You smiled to yourself, and nodded. "Alright."

—

You wiped your hands and arms down with hand sanitizer wipes, as you sat in the dressing room. You then opened up a small bottle of hand sanitizer, using some of it.

"You're literally drowning yourself in that," Yuna laughed. "Give me some."

You handed her the bottle. "I have to keep myself clean," you said. "Hey, I'll be back. I have to go back out."

Yuna nodded, giving you a wave before you walked out. You walked down to the clubbing area, heading to the private rooms. You were excited to see Suna, it's been a couple of days. Finally after expecting him, he showed up. You were nervous as well. You found it funny at the fact that you were looking forward to seeing someone for once. You pushed the door open, looking for room six this time. You walked down the hallway, finally seeing him room. You pushed the beads aside, seeing Suna sitting down in the chair, like always. His face lit up, and so did yours.

"Suna!" You walked towards him.

Suna gave you a small smirk. "Hi, (Y/n)," he said. "Hurry up, come here." He stuck his arms around towards you.

You just got in room, and already he was wanting you to sit on his lap. Though, you didn't mind. Suna held your thigh, helping you sit down on him. You were straddling him, as his hands rested on your waist.

"It's been a couple of days since I last seen you," you smiled at him. "I got excited when I was told you requested me again."

"I know, sorry about that. I figured I should see you again tonight," he said. "I didn't want to just disappear on you. I was just busy this week."

You laughed, and shrugged. "It's okay, well, at least you're here now," you said. "I should start dancing now so we don't waste time." You tapped his shoulder, getting off of him.

Suna sat back as you danced for him. He loved every move you did, the way you were touchy, the way you moved your body, everything. Suna also liked the fact, that he was probably the only man you were giving private dances to. It was true, he was. Suna liked the idea of you only dancing for him, even if you two didn't even know each other too well. This was only the third time he was getting a dance from you, though you two always had some kind of tension between each other.

You were sitting on his lap, your back facing towards him. Suna stared at your back, his eyes roaming all over your body. Suna moved around in his seat as he was getting turned on again. You lightly held onto his writs that was holding on your waist. Suna suddenly then removed a hand from you. He then lightly wrapped his hand around your neck, pulling you back onto him, catching you by surprise. 

Your back was now laying on his chest, "Suna!" you said in shock.

"You're so fucking sexy, do you know that?" He said in low voice into your ear. "The way you dance turns me on."

Just by him having holding his hand lightly around your neck was turning you on. You smirked to yourself, "I didn't think my dancing was all that good."

"It is, and I tell you that everytime I see you," he said. "This is only your third time dancing for me, and already you have me hooked."

"Have you hooked?"

"I prefer to only have dancing from you now."

You softly smiled, "good. Because you're the only person I'm giving dancing to anyways."

"Good. It's a fifty-fifty. Let's keep it that way," He removed his hand from your neck. "My bad, keep dancing."

You sat yourself back up on him, squeezing your legs together. You softly sighed, standing up from his lap. You turned around and straddled him again, and kept dancing.


	5. 𝐍𝐔𝐌𝐁𝐄𝐑

**CHAPTER FIVE**

❛ _number_ **❜**  
  


**[** ONE WEEK LATER **]**

Suna had the rolling tray on his lap, while he sat in the car. Kita, was sitting in the drivers seat, and Atsumu was in the middle backseat. They were parked in the clubs parking lot, about to do a quick smoke sesh before heading in. Suna began to pack the wrap up with buds, rolling it up. He licked the blunt, sealing it.

"Why didn't the rest come along this time?" Suna asked.

Kita shrugged, "they didn't want to come along this time."

Suna flicked on the lighter, lighting up the blunts end. He softly blew on it before taking a hit. He inhaled, holding it in for a of couple seconds before blowing it back out. Suna did another hit, but this time inhaling it two times before passing it over to Kita. He held it in, before blowing it back out.

"Suna, what's that strippers name you always go to? I wanna know." Atsumu asked, leaning towards.

Suna looked up from his phone, "don't worry about it."

"Huh? Why not? You said she was good at dancing, I wanna—"

"No, none of you guys are going to request her. You can take any other stripper, but she is off limits." Suna cut him off.

Kita reached to the back, handing the blunt back to Atsumu. "You're so greedy," Kita joked. "She's your favorite favorite, huh?"

"She's the only one. I don't have any other favorites... shit, I don't even get dances from anyone else." Suna let out a small laugh.

"You're no fun." Atsumu tapped Suna's shoulder, passing the blunt back to him.

It's been a week since Suna has gone to the club. Still, you've been looking forward to seeing him every night now. Every night, you began to pay attention more to who's in the club, just hoping you'd see him. But lately, no luck. That's why, tonight they're back, and Suna was excited to see you... well, he hoped you were even working tonight, which you were.

"Let's just finish this off so we can go inside." Kita said. Suna and Atsumu nodded.

"Yeah... also, after we leave the club, I need to get more wraps," Suna said. "I'm running low."

—

You got off of the pole, walking away from it. You began to walk off, until someone tapped your shoulder. They pulled you closer, talking into your ear. "I love the way you dance!" He told you. "Here." He stuck his hand out, holding money.

You took it from him, giving him a smile. "Thank you." You kept eye contact with him, until you turned away to walk off.

You walked through the crowds, getting many stares from many people. Many men complimented you, flirted with you, tried to talk with you... you just did your job, and collected the money. You walked towards the bar, seeing Matt already leaning on the counter.

"What's the matter? Still looking for that one guy?" He laughed at you. 

"It's been a week since I saw him... what if the last time he came is the last time I'm going to see him!"

Matt shook his head, "I doubt it," he said. "I'm sure he'll show up. You still got time tonight!"

You shrugged, sighing, "yeah, I guess you're right—"

"(Y/n)!" You heard your name, making both you and Matt turn around. "Come here!" You saw your manager waving at you.

You and Matt both looked at each other, and you gave him a smile. "See, I told you." Matt gave you a smile back.

You slowly jogged off, heading towards her. She turned around and began to walk. You followed behind her, waiting til you got to the back. "Another private request?" You asked.

"Yes!" She replied to you. "You gotta be there in ten minutes."

"Ten?!" You said in a shocked way. "What room?"

"Two!"

You walked off to the dressing room, hurrying into the back. This time, Yuna wasn't back here. You looked at yourself in the mirror, making sure you looked away. You fixed your makeup a bit, including your hair. Lastly like what you always do, you used some wipes and hand sanitizer. After you did anything else you needed to do, you walked out. You hurried out to the clubbing area, heading towards the private rooms. You walked into the private room hallway, already standing by room two. You took a deep breath, before walking in.

"(Y/n)," Suna quickly said. "Come here." He opened his arms.

"Suna!" You smiled, walking towards him. "You finally showed up, I was waiting for you all week." You stopped in front of him.

"You look forward to seeing me often now, don't you?" Suna gave you a smirk. His eyes were red, low, and glossy.

' _He's so fucking fine_ ', was your first thought. "Yeah, actually I do... and I'm surprised that I do." You giggled.

"It's alright. I've been thinking about you lately, so that's why I came. Plus I've been busy all week again."

"It's okay, at least you still came. I thought I wasn't going to see you again." You said with a soft laugh.

"Sit on my lap," Suna's hand reached forward, grabbing the back of your thighs and pulled you closer. You sat down on top of him, straddling him like always. Suna loved when you straddled him. "You haven't given a dance to anyone else, have you?"

"Of course not, you know that," You said to him. "I'll start dancing—"

"Hold on, not yet. I don't want a dance, yet." Suna said.

You raised an eyebrow, "so, what do you want, hm? You're only wasting your money." You caressed one of his cheeks.

Suna didn't say anything for a moment. He stared at you, staring into your eyes. "I want your number," Suna said, immediately making you become nervous. "But, you don't have to give it to me if you don't want to."

"No, no," you quickly replied to him. "Of course I'll give you my number."

Suna reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone. He opened his phone, handing it to you. You took it from his hands, putting in your name and number into a new contact. You saved it, handing the phone back to Suna. Suna had a big smile on his face, his hands moving back down to your thighs.

"Thank you... now I can hit you up whenever I want to talk or when I think about you... I don't gotta keep coming to this damn club just to talk to you and see you."

"You better hit me up. I didn't just give you my number for nothing."

"I will, I promise you," he tapped your lower back. "Now, dance for me, baby."


	6. 𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐍𝐄𝐑

**CHAPTER SIX**

❛ _dinner_ ❜

By the time you woke up from your sleep, it was already late afternoon. You got home around five this morning and didn't end up getting into bed til seven or eight. When you got home, you showered and did other personal hygiene stuff, you didn't even eat... you were just exhausted. You reached over to your nightstand, unplugging your phone from the charger.

You saw two missed calls from a random number. You were debating to just leave it alone, but then you remembered you gave Suna your number. You haven't talked to or seen him since the day he came to club when you gave him his number. You sat up, calling back the number... it rang for a bit, making you become anxious.

"Hey, what's up, you called me back," you heard Suna's voice, making you sigh out in relief. "I thought you gave me the wrong number on purpose."

"Oh my gosh, no, I wouldn't do that," you laughed with Suna. "I'm sorry, I just woke up. I came home really early today."

"Oh, that's right, you worked. My bad." Suna said.

"No! It's fine, don't worry about it. I was just about to go get something to eat—"

"You haven't ate anything yet?"

"Well, when I got home I didn't feel like eating... I was really tired," you got off of your bed, stretching out. You walked out of your room, down the hall. "But that's why I'm gonna eat now."

"Why don't we go get something to eat together instead? I'll take you out to get food," Suna suggested, making you instantly have a big rush of excitement. You didn't say anything for a moment, out of shock. "But only if you want to though!"

"No, yeah, I would like that!" You smiled widely. "You wanna go get food now or—"

"Now, you just told me you haven't ate. It'll be an early dinner, just send me your address and I'll be there soon."

"Okay, yeah."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." You hung up the call, still holding the smile on your face. You rushed into the bathroom and started to get yourself freshened up. 

—

**SUNA**

_i'm here_

_send me your number thingy or whatever_

_i'll come to your apartment door_

"Shit!" You squealed to yourself in nervousness and excitement. You sent him your apartment floor level and room number.

You quickly gathered everything in you purse, leaving your room. You began to quickly hurry around to turn off lights and to put your shoes on. After a couple of minutes, you heard banging on your door. You slowly opened your door, seeing Suna standing there with his hands in his hoodie pocket. There was a small smile on his face as soon as he saw you.

"Hi, Suna." you shyly smiled, walking out. You locked your door and began to walk off with Suna.

"You look pretty." was the first thing Suna told you.

"Thank you. This is the first time you seeing me not all dolled up. I hardly did anything to really dress up." You said with a small laugh.

"You still look pretty."

You both began to walk down the stairs out to the parking garage, Suna placed a hand on your lower back as you both walked. You both walked out and you felt cold hit you. Suna put an arm around you as you both walked to his car. You stopped at his car and Suna opened the door for you.

"Thank you." You said while getting in.

Suna closed the door, walking over to the driver seat. He started the car, turning on the heater. "Alright let's go now. I don't want you starving any longer."

—

Suna shook his head, "it's all good, no need to pay me back."

"No, here, just take it. Just think of it as a thank you for tonight," You laughed. "Do you know how much money you've already spent towards me?"

"Well it's different this time, I just wanted to make sure you ate," he said. "Keep your money." He pushed your hand back.

You felt flutters in your stomach, keeping a tiny smile on your face. You reached over, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Suna side eyed you, leaning back in the drivers chair. "Come closer again." He stuck his hand out a bit towards you.

You leaned over again, Suna lifted his hand up more, wrapping it around your neck. He pulled you in, connecting his lips with yours. Even though you were shocked, you kissed him back immediately. Suna made the kiss longer, turning it into a make out.

You both kept kissing each other, until he pulled you away. "Let's not, I'm not trying to get hard right now." He said with a small chuckle.

"So what if you do? We're already here at my apartment," you replied, making Suna give you a smile. "I'm kidding, it's fine. I'll see you... the next time then?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow again," he said. "I liked tonight. I actually got to hang out with you for more than thirty minutes. C'mon, I'll walk you back to your room."

Suna turned off his car, locking it as you both got out. You enjoyed tonight as well even though you guys just went out to get food. Tonight, you and Suna actually got to talk with each other, and learn more about each other. What made you even more interested was he genuinely asking you questions to know more about you. You were shocked as well, for the first time, a man wasn't judgmental about you because you were a stripper.... and you liked that.

You both stopped in front of your door, "thank you again," you reached to hug him. Suna bent down a bit, hugging you back around your lower back. "I had a good time!"

"Yeah, me too," he nodded. You both pulled away. "Another kiss?" You nodded giving him a kiss. Again, Suna ended up making the kiss longer.

You quickly pulled away, before anyone saw you guys. "You know what Suna, just come in." You turned around, unlocking your door. 

"Huh? Oh no, it's okay— I don't want you to seem like I just wanted to—" he was saying quickly at once. Suna was nervous, he was scared that you thought he only just wanted to have sex with you, which wasn't true.

You stopped Suna from talking, "Suna, no, I don't think that. I already made a joke with you in your car," you laughed, pushing your door open. "Come in."


	7. 𝐏𝐋𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐔𝐑𝐄

**WARNING!**

_sexual content_

**  
CHAPTER SEVEN**   
❛ _pleasure_ ❜   
  


  
  


  
You lead him into your apartment, closing and locking the door behind you. You turned on the lights while taking your shoes off, Suna doing the same thing. You both walked towards the kitchen and you put your things on top of the counter. You wasted no time, and turned around to hug Suna around his neck, going in for a kiss. Suna kissed you back, putting his hand on your hips. Suna's hands slid down you, going past your ass down to your thighs. He gave them a quick squeeze, wanting to lift you up.   
  
He pulled away from you, "you don't have any roommates or anyone living with you right?"    
  
You shook your head, "no, I live alone."    
  
"Good," Suna got a good grip on you, lifting you up. "Which room?"    
  
"Second one on the right." You replied, hugging around him tighter.    
  
Suna began to kiss on your neck as he walked down the hallway. You tilted your head back, closing your eyes. He pushed your door open with his shoulder, walking towards your dresser.    
  
He placed you down on your dresser, giving you one more kiss on your neck, "you sure you wanna?"   
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I'm sure."    
  
Suna nodded, then tugged on your jeans. "I'm gonna take these off."    
  
You gave him nod before he began to unbutton your jeans, pulling them off of you. You took off your shirt, throwing it down on the ground as well. Suna took off his hoodie, along with his shirt. You were now in your bra and panties, while he was shirtless and only had his sweatpants on. Suna grabbed your legs, making you spread them and put your feet up on the dresser as well. You grabbed Suna's face, pulling him in to kiss again. You both began to make out, making little ' _kissing_ ' noises as you did.    
  
Suna squeezed your inner thigh before he pushed your panties aside. His fingers rubbed against your clit, making you twitch a bit. You felt Suna's fingers slowly go into you, making you let out a soft and short moan.    
  
He pulled away from the kiss, "you're already so wet," His fingers began to move a little faster in and out of you, making you bite your lip. You then let out loud moan, making Suna wrap his hand around your neck to make you look at him. "You like that?"

Your faces were close to each other, keeping eye contact. You didn't say anything but nod, making him grin as you began to moan more. Again, he kissed you, still holding onto your neck. Both of your tongues rubbed against each other then went back to kissing over and over again. You let out soft moans into the kisses here and there. He pulled away, pulling his fingers out of you and removing his hand from your neck.    
  
Suna licked his fingers off, "go get on the bed, on your knees."    
  
"Okay." you softly said, getting off of the dresser. You got on the bed, pulling your panties off.   
  
Suna dug into his sweatpants pockets, taking out his phone, wallet, and lighter and placed it on your dresser. He took off his sweatpants, leaving him in boxers. He walked over to you, so you turned around, getting on your knees. You laid on your stomach, keeping your back arched. You waited for a bit, until you felt his tip touch your opening. You closed your eyes, getting ready for him to go into you. Suna held onto your waist, slowly pushing himself inside of you. You clenched your eyes closed, gripping into the sheets.    
  
" _Fuck_." Suna whispered to himself as he slowly moved in and out of you.    
  
Suna had a good grip on your waist still, moving you back and forth as he kept thrusting. You began to let out moans into your sheets as Suna's pace started to get faster.    
  
"You're too quiet, your moans are so muffled." Suna wrapped one of his hands with your hair, pulling it back making you lift your head up.    
  
" _Suna_!" You moan out as he did that.    
  
"Be louder!" He aggressively said to you. Suna's other hand slapped your ass and gripping onto it, causing you to let out a loud whimper. Suna let out a short laugh, "yeah, just like that."    
  
Your room was filled with moans and the sound of skin clapping. Your body was filled with pleasure for the first time in a while. Suna was constantly hitting your g-spot, making your stomach tighten up every time. Suna threw his head back a bit, letting out a quiet groan. He looked back down at you, smirking to himself. Suna liked that you liked when he was being a bit agressive. He picked up his pace as he felt himself about to cum.    
  
" _Suna_ ," you moaned again, " _oh my— fuck!_ " You gripped onto the sheets even harder.    
  
Suna felt you tighten up, "hold it," he said to you, tugging on your hair again. "Not yet."    
  
You tried to hold it in, but it was too much pleasure. Your legs began to feel more and more weak as you tried to hold it in. Your body started to become shaky, so you finally let yourself cum. You did a loud moan in satisfaction. Suna did a couple of more strokes before he pulled out of you. He came on your lower back, as he let out a groan. He let go of your hair and you laid your head back down, resting your body.    
  
  
  
—   
  
  
  
You and Suna already both got cleaned up, changing back into clothes, you changed into shorts and a new shirt. You walked out from your room, heading to the living room. Suna was sitting on your couch, on his phone.   
  
"What time are you leaving?" You asked him.    
  
He looked back at you, turning off his phone. "Well, we just fucked. I don't wanna leave so quickly."    
  
You slowly walked around the couch, sitting down next to him. Suna watched you, as you sat down. You side eyed him, "what?"    
  
He had a small smirk on his face, "you good?"   
  
"Suna, shut up." you jokingly rolled your eyes at him.    
  
"Did you like it at least?"    
  
You looked at him, with a ' _really_?' face, "what do you think?" You said. "I haven't felt pleasure like that in a long time."    
  
"Hey, I'm just making sure," he said, laughing. "Some girls like to fake their moans and all... also, I don't know why but I imagined you having a pole in your room, and you do."    
  
You let out a short laugh, "yeah. I like to dance and practice whenever I'm bored or when I have free time... why? You wanna see something?"    
  
Suna put his hands up, "I was just saying, I was just saying... you can if you wanna show me something."    
  
You smiled at him, grabbing his hand. "C'mon, I do wanna show you something."


End file.
